<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шаг в тишину by Chaton_du_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114354">Шаг в тишину</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil'>Chaton_du_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Шаги в темноту [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, M/M, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тобирама никогда не хотел занять место брата. Или всё же хотел?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Шаги в темноту [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шаг в тишину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вообще-то мы собирались написать предысторию к «Шагам в темноте», но воображение завело нас не(на)много дальше.<br/>На идею этого текста нас натолкнули легенды о бакэнэко.<br/>Предупреждение: вольности в матчасти.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>
Тяжелее всего по утрам. Словно с рассветом тает пелена безумия, окутывающая разум, и Тобирама с безжалостной ясностью понимает, что натворил. Продолжает творить.<br/>
Ему кажется, что всем вокруг известна его тайна. Косые взгляды, шепотки за спиной — слишком тихие, слишком отрывистые, чтобы успеть обернуться и поймать сплетников с поличным. Он чувствует, что выдаёт себя каждым словом, каждым движением. Правда проступает наружу, как всплывает в речном потоке мёртвое тело. И остаётся только ждать, когда содеянное будет раскрыто.<br/>
Здравый смысл доказывает, что это всего лишь чувство вины, но здравый смысл порой значит так мало…<br/>
Немного спасает работа. Ну, как спасает… отвлекает. К счастью, по утрам у него всегда много дел. Наведаться в госпиталь, заглянуть в свою официальную лабораторию и дать инструкции ученикам, проверить, как продвигается подготовка к началу первого учебного года в Академии шиноби, а потом успеть на совет к Хокаге, хотя это уже позднее, поскольку сам Хокаге редко появляется на рабочем месте раньше полудня. В хорошие дни Тобирама успевает ещё немного поработать над созданием новой техники, а вот на тренировку времени уже не хватает. Плохо. Мадара бы фыркнул, что он покрылся пылью и променял кунай на перо с чернильницей. Но о Мадаре он старается не думать.<br/>
Сегодня хороший день. В госпитале ни одного тяжелораненого, ученики тихи и сообразительны, текущий эксперимент продвигается успешно, поэтому Тобирама пару часов посвящает чтению старинных манускриптов. Некоторые из пришедших в Коноху кланов согласились поделиться с деревней кусочком своей истории. Разумеется, переданные свитки не содержат описания по-настоящему сильных умений, тем более что большинство из них основаны на улучшенном геноме, но Тобирама и не ищет клановых тайн.  Во всяком случае, это не основная его цель. Ему важны принципы и свойства нейтральных техник, на основе которых он разрабатывает свои.<br/>
Время пролетает незаметно. Когда Тобирама выходит на улицу, солнце стоит уже высоко, заливая пыльную дорогу яркими лучами. На центральной площади он сталкивается с Хаширамой.<br/>
— Решил прогуляться, — улыбается брат. — Хочу немного проветрить мозги перед собранием.<br/>
Несмотря на улыбку, его лицо выглядит усталым и измождённым. Не таким, как в ту ночь, но беззаботное выражение покинуло его, кажется, навеки. Есть вещи, которые неизбежно оставляют следы. И выбор, который разделяет жизнь на «до» и «после».<br/>
О чём думает Хаширама, идя по деревне? Любуется первым в стране мирным поселением шиноби? Наслаждается своей ролью в его создании, наглядно отражённой в высеченном на скале лике? А может, вспоминает того, кто некогда стоял рядом с ним у этого камня?<br/>
У них с Мадарой должна быть куча моментов в прошлом… совместных моментов. Тобирама стискивает зубы, давя неуместную ревность. Вспоминает ли Хаширама, проходя мимо закусочной Кичиро, что Мадара любил данго с вишнёвым соусом? Всплывают ли в его памяти их многочисленные спарринги, когда он приближается к площадке для тренировок? Или они для него больше связаны с краем леса, куда предпочитал уходить Мадара, чтобы не сдерживать себя и развернуться всласть? И кто знает, чем ещё эти двое занимались в тенистой лесной глуши… Впрочем, это как раз знают все.<br/>
А у Тобирамы ничего подобного нет. Он не бродил с Мадарой по деревне, не болтал, не спорил, не тренировался… ни-че-го. Впрочем, память робко подсказывает, что у центральных ворот они как-то зверски поругались из-за расстановки патруля. Растаскивать их выскочила вся смена дежурных, а потом и Хаширама прибежал. Не лучшее воспоминание, если честно.<br/>
— Как Мито? — растягивая губы в таком же слабом подобии улыбки, спрашивает Тобирама.<br/>
— Медики говорят, всё идёт нормально, — чуть оживляется Хаширама. — Временами требуется много чакры, чтобы сохранять печать в целости, но мы справляемся. Мито сильная и очень хочет этого ребёнка.<br/>
Заводить детей для джинчуурики — безумие. Беременность и роды ослабляют контроль над зверем, в любой момент он способен вырваться. Возможно, принимай решение Хаширама, он бы не подверг жену такому риску, но судьба распорядилась иначе. И теперь остаётся лишь беречь и поддерживать хрупкий сосуд, в котором в опасной близости от ярости лиса растёт новая жизнь.<br/>
— Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь, — искренне говорит Тобирама.<br/>
Он может исцелить практически любую, самую серьёзную травму, однако запечатывание и поддерживание печатей — за пределами его способностей. Неудивительно, что брат выглядит таким измученным. Постоянные обряды и неослабевающая опасность, что они не помогут, вытягивают из него силы, истощают чакру. Хаширама вздыхает.<br/>
— К нам приехали родители Мито и две её младших сестры. Их помощь бесценна, но… порой у меня голова идёт кругом. Какие они всё-таки шумные. И это ещё ребёнок не родился!<br/>
Тобирама ободряюще хлопает брата по плечу.<br/>
— Привыкай. В семьях Сенджу всегда много детей, такова традиция.<br/>
Хаширама фыркает, на этот раз непритворно.<br/>
— А ты запоминай на будущее. Тебе когда-нибудь тоже это предстоит.<br/>
— Не думаю, — не в силах поддерживать шутку, качает головой Тобирама.<br/>
Младенцы не вписываются ни в его образ жизни, ни в планы, сосредоточенные вокруг защиты Конохи и научных исследований. Кроме того, у него и так… но об этом сейчас тоже не стоит.<br/>
Взгляд Хаширамы останавливается на чём-то чуть выше его плеча, зрачки расширяются. Вздрогнув, Тобирама рефлекторно оборачивается. За спиной — густо разросшаяся дикая вишня. Зелёная листва всё ещё колышется, но трёхцветный пушистый бок уже скрылся из виду. Если бы совесть Тобирамы могла отделиться от него и бродить по деревне на четырёх лапах, именно так бы она себя и вела: постоянно присутствовала рядом, напоминая о себе, и пряталась, стоит бросить взгляд в её сторону.<br/>
Хаширама стискивает рукоять клинка за поясом, напряжённо вглядываясь в переплетение ветвей. Растерянность на бледном лице сменяет плохо скрываемый испуг, словно он заметил на дереве не бродячего кота, а тень девятихвостого.<br/>
— Брат? — встревоженно зовёт Тобирама.<br/>
Он много раз слышал, что близкое знакомство с родственниками супруги — испытание для нервов, но не до такой же степени… Или родственники тут ни при чём?<br/>
— Хаширама, ты в порядке? Там никого нет.<br/>
Тряхнув головой, Хаширама отворачивается от пустоты, затаившейся в резной кроне вишни.<br/>
— Пора возвращаться, — искусственно бодрым голосом сообщает он. — Сегодня должны прибыть послы из Скрытого песка. Надеюсь, они сообщат нам о согласии Казекаге.<br/>
Тобирама хмурится. Он давно потерял надежду вразумить брата, но чем ближе подступает саммит каге, тем меньше ему нравится затея Хаширамы. Остаётся одна надежда — что против его идеи выступят сами деревни. Довольно робкая, к сожалению. </p><p>***<br/>
День идёт своим чередом. Послы не приезжают, зато прибывает сообщение, что торговый караван, вместе с которым они движутся, задерживается в пути из-за пыльной бури. Тобирама делает мысленную пометку рассмотреть возможность создания дороги между их селениями. Коноха много торгует с Сунагакуре, есть смысл оптимизировать процесс.<br/>
Остаток дня он сортирует заказы на миссии, встречается с главами кланов, решает различные мелкие вопросы, которыми не стоит загружать Хокаге, и старается не смотреть на диск солнца, медленно склоняющийся к тёмной кромке леса у западной границы деревни. Судя по отсутствию известий из госпиталя, с миссии народ возвращается в относительном порядке и оставшиеся сегодня в деревне шиноби не поубивали друг друга. На редкость удачный день.<br/>
Дождавшись, пока золотистый дневной свет сменится красноватым закатным, Тобирама поднимается из-за стола. Привычно отказывается от приглашения брата на ужин, отговариваясь делами, и в принципе даже не лжёт. Дела и правда ещё остались — возможно, самые важные за день.<br/>
Он успевает зайти на постепенно затихающий рынок, где покупает шашлык из свинины, маринованные овощи и немного слив. Косится краем глаза на орехи в меду и в конце концов уступает сиюминутному порыву. Смутно знакомая торговка радушно предлагает попробовать густо уваренный ягодный сок, но Тобирама уже берёт себя в руки.<br/>
— В другой раз, — вежливо, но сухо улыбается он женщине.<br/>
Не стоит увлекаться. Это обычно ни к чему хорошему не приводит.<br/>
Домой он возвращается уже в сумерках. Полоска света на горизонте погасла, фонари высвечивают лишь узкое пространство вокруг себя, за которым высятся силуэты деревьев и домов. Скала Хокаге тёмной громадой нависает над деревней.<br/>
Поднимаясь на крыльцо, Тобирама слышит, как в кустах ведут свою трескучую песню цикады. Следом за ним в двери безмолвно и быстро проносится пёстрая тень.<br/>
— Хвост не прищеми, — ворчит Тобирама.<br/>
Его встречают темнота и тишина, только циновки слабо шелестят под осторожными шагами. Наспех сложенная печать сканирования пространства успокаивает разум, но сердце беспричинно отчаянно колотится в груди. Он проходит дом насквозь и спускается в подвал. После полумрака комнат и кромешной тьмы узкой каменной лестницы неяркий подрагивающий свет заставляет на миг зажмуриться.<br/>
Горит масляная лампа, а Учиха сидит в дальнем углу кровати с ножом и точильным камнем в руке, настороженно глядя на дверь. Увидев Тобираму, слегка расслабляется.<br/>
—  Привет. Ты сегодня рано.<br/>
Тобирама усмехается.<br/>
— Удачный день.<br/>
Иногда — часто — ему приходится задерживаться до полуночи.<br/>
Он подходит к столу, чтобы сложить покупки. Мадара с деланным равнодушием скользит по ним взглядом, наверняка сразу заметив десерт. Кот, не разделяя выдержки хозяина, требовательно вьётся у ног, пушистый хвост дрожит в нетерпении.<br/>
— Слушай, эта зараза день-деньской бродит за мной по деревне. Ты не мог бы… сделать так, чтобы он оставался дома? Ну или хотя бы гулял по своим делам отдельно от меня.<br/>
Мадара пожимает плечом, обтянутым тёмной водолазкой. Черноволосый и черноглазый, в ней он кажется ещё одной тенью среди тех, что наполняют подвал. Лишь лицо и кисти рук белеют, пробуждая воспоминания о лунном свете.<br/>
— А что я могу поделать? Кошки гуляют только там, где им нравится.<br/>
— Угу. А этому котяре нравится гулять по моим следам.<br/>
— Вероятно, — Мадара улыбается, блестя белыми, по-звериному острыми зубами. Вот уж точно парочка, достойная друг друга, лохматые наглецы. Поначалу Тобирама ещё пытался выставить кота из дома, но быстро понял, что пока здесь живёт обожаемый Учиха, блохастый паразит не уйдёт.<br/>
Мадара потягивается, плавно перетекая из одной позы в другую. Он умеет двигаться стремительно, будто занесённый клинок, но в мирные минуты демонстрирует показную медлительность, едва ли не лень. Вся одежда, что сейчас на нём надета, принадлежит Тобираме. Клановый плащ Учих, рубаха, брюки, даже нательное бельё оказались безнадёжно испорчены битвой либо изрезаны скальпелем. По понятным причинам Тобирама не мог отправиться за вещами в дом Мадары и потому принёс ему свои. Это воспоминание вызывает странные, неуместные ассоциации, связанные со знаменем победителя на завоёванной крепости и любовных играх животных, для которых запах равен символу принадлежности…<br/>
Тобирама чувствует, как привычно ведёт голову, и с трудом отводит взгляд.<br/>
— Я кое-что купил, — зачем-то сообщает он. — Сейчас будем ужинать.<br/>
— Ладно, — Мадара откладывает в сторону нож.<br/>
Как только он пошёл на поправку, Тобирама забрал из дома всё оружие, которое здесь было. Не то чтобы он думал, что Учиха так сразу на него нападёт, но подстраховаться никогда не лишнее. Однако он совсем забыл о старом кухонном ноже, тупом и пыльном, валявшемся в ящике стола. Судя по всему, Мадара отыскал его и за неимением чего-то лучшего пытается привести хотя бы в относительно боевой вид.<br/>
Кот настаивает на равной с людьми порции мяса, и Тобирама нехотя ему её выделяет. Он знает, что иначе Мадара поделится с хвостатой заразой из своей тарелки, а ему сейчас нужны силы, чтобы окончательно выздороветь. Страшная рана на груди затянулась, не оставив даже шрама, но последствия огромной кровопотери и почти полного истощения чакры не исчезли до сих пор.<br/>
Сам Мадара с куда большим энтузиазмом набрасывается на орехи в меду. Ни кот, ни Тобирама не претендуют на его добычу. Тобирама в принципе не любит сладкое, тем более такое приторное, что слипаться начинает сразу в горле. Его более чем устраивают в качестве десерта несколько слив.<br/>
После ужина Мадара, заметно порозовевший и оживившийся, возвращается на кровать и снова берётся за нож. Кот вытягивается рядом с ним на одеяле, обожравшийся до такой степени, что не может свернуться в клубок. Пару минут он лениво вылизывает лапу, потом бросает и это занятие. Золотые глаза сонно поблёскивают, готовые закрыться, но нельзя же оставлять людей без присмотра! Вдруг они опять надумают есть?<br/>
Убрав со стола остатки трапезы, Тобирама задумывается, хватит ли его сил на отчёт о подготовке к саммиту. Есть искушение оставить бумаги до утра, но чувство долга в конце концов пересиливает усталость. Он всегда, с самого детства, предпочитал разбираться с неприятными делами как можно быстрее. В этом они с Хаширамой были неизменно различны. Впрочем, они практически во всём были различны, кроме разве что интереса к Учихе.<br/>
Одному конкретному Учихе.<br/>
Совесть беспокойно шевелится, пытаясь напомнить, что он творит. Наверное, Тобирама сошёл с ума — прятать Учиху в своём доме. Однако сейчас — ночь, и власть разума слабеет, одурманенная разливающимся над землёй призрачным лунным светом. Он не видит его, но ощущает каждой частичкой дремлющей воли.<br/>
— Ты нервничаешь, — констатирует вдруг Мадара из своего угла. — Это из-за биджу?<br/>
Тобирама резко разворачивается к нему.<br/>
— Ты что-то вспомнил?<br/>
— Нет. Ты же сам говорил, что Хокаге собирается раздать пойманных зверей другим деревням.<br/>
— А, да.<br/>
С тех пор как Мадара очнулся в этой комнате, он не вспомнил практически ничего из своей прошлой жизни. Все навыки, все боевые приёмы и сложнейшие техники остались с ним, но Учиха утратил даже малейшее представление о том, кто он такой. А Тобирама не нашёл в себе… не то смелости, не то глупости ему рассказать. Они живут бок о бок, сплетаясь всё теснее в коконе тайны. Когда-нибудь кокон прорвётся, и одному мудрецу Рикудо известно, чем это обернётся для Конохи и самого Тобирамы.<br/>
— Хокаге совершает ошибку, — говорит Тобирама. — Огромную ошибку. Он думает, будто владение хвостатыми примирит страны друг с другом, но это не так.<br/>
— Разумеется, — фыркает Мадара. — Когда владеешь оружием массового поражения и знаешь, что таким же оружием владеет твой противник, это отнюдь не внушает миролюбивых мыслей. Ты будешь без конца думать о том, как бы ударить первым. Потому что иначе первым ударят тебя.<br/>
— Этого я и боюсь, — мрачно соглашается Тобирама. — И ещё того, что скрытые деревни в самом деле начнут объединяться, но не ради сотрудничества, а чтобы напасть на оставшихся и отобрать хвостатых. Хотя, может, это и паранойя.<br/>
Кот приваливается лохматым боком к бедру Мадары, и тот механически гладит густую, неухоженную шерсть. Тонкие пальцы, с которых в любое мгновение может сорваться поток огня, осторожно обводят заросший шрам на кошачьем ухе.<br/>
— Не путай паранойю с политикой. А впрочем… иногда это одно и то же.<br/>
— Успокаивает только то, что большинство селений не знает, как использовать хвостатых. Ну, за исключением разве что Скрытого песка.<br/>
Он не упоминает Узушио, поскольку их нападения Конохе можно не опасаться. Кроме того, Тобираме иррационально не хочется произносить имя клана, породнившегося с Сенджу. Скорее всего, Мадара не вспомнит Мито, как он не помнит о своей связи с Хаширамой, но… лучше не рисковать. Не сейчас.<br/>
— Слабый аргумент. Во-первых, даже неизвестное оружие гораздо надёжнее, когда лежит в твоём арсенале, а не во вражеском. Во-вторых, это повод его изучить.<br/>
— С риском разнести собственную деревню?<br/>
— Не обязательно изучать его на территории <i>своей</i> деревни.<br/>
По спине, сбивая сонливость, проходит волна холодной дрожи. Учиха прав. Он всегда прав, когда дело касается войн и сражений. Коноха потеряла лучшего военачальника, когда-либо стоявшего на её стороне. Выбирая между кровным и кровавым союзом, Хаширама выбрал поддержку и потерял защиту.<br/>
— Возможно, каге испугаются, что именно их деревня останется в меньшинстве и подвергнется нападению. И сами откажутся от дара.<br/>
Прежний Мадара презрительно хмыкнул бы и назвал Тобираму наивным идиотом. Мадара, что сидит сейчас перед ним, лишь изумлённо вскидывает брови:<br/>
— Шиноби? Откажутся? От бесплатного оружия? Я скорее предположу, что каждый из них начнёт плести интриги через полчаса после окончания саммита, чтобы опередить других и не остаться в одиночестве. Это при условии, что они не начали плести интриги ещё до собрания. Никакие посольства, случайно, в дороге не задержались?<br/>
— Тогда они передерутся ещё до использования хвостатых.<br/>
— Это не худший вариант.<br/>
Само собой, даже потерявший память Учиха мыслит… по-учишьи. Хотя идея перессорить врагов между собой, а потом добить оставшихся — не так уж плоха. Разумеется, в качестве самой крайней меры.<br/>
Тобирама поворачивается обратно к рабочему столу и пытается вникнуть в список предложений, набросанный пятью минутами ранее. Может, и впрямь потребовать от скрытых деревень внести за полученных зверей определённую плату? Это будет выгодно для Конохи и, возможно, выведет из игры хотя бы неплатёжеспособные страны. Чем меньше возможных противников — тем лучше.<br/>
Мадара продолжает точить нож. У Тобирамы не хватает совести отобрать у него игрушку. Он представляет, как тоскует Мадара по полноценным тренировкам — да по любым тренировкам вообще. И как он, должно быть, тоскует по настоящим битвам…<br/>
Эхом его мыслей раздаётся безжалостный вопрос:<br/>
— Для меня опасно наверху?<br/>
Когда-нибудь он должен был прозвучать. И вот он прозвучал сегодня.<br/>
— Почему ты так решил?<br/>
— Тобирама, я же не этот… как ты там говорил… генин первого выпуска. Ты принёс меня сюда с дырой в груди шириной в ладонь. Сюда, не в госпиталь, о котором столько рассказывал. Сам приходишь по ночам, украдкой, всегда один. Выводы сделать нетрудно. Либо деревне уже грозит какая-то опасность, либо она здесь грозит лично мне. Второе логичнее — иначе ты бы меня прятал не от людей.<br/>
Тобирама старательно смотрит в стену. Как объяснить беспамятному Учихе, что он едва не разнёс деревню на атомы, и не факт, что не решит сделать это снова, когда придёт в себя?<br/>
— Ты угадал. Но я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты вспомнил всё сам.<br/>
Если не вдаваться в детали — правда.<br/>
— В таком случае ты тоже в опасности, — без выражения говорит Мадара. Кошачье мурлыканье перемежается шорохом лезвия о точильный камень.<br/>
— С чего ты взял?<br/>
— Раньше ты жил один. Дом рассчитан на одного — постель, одежда, вещи, у тебя даже посуды лишней нет. А теперь здесь я. Пусть я редко поднимаюсь наверх, кто-то может узнать, как часто ты стал спускаться вниз.<br/>
— Я всегда немало времени проводил в домашней лаборатории. Все знают, что я увлечён… исследованиями.<br/>
— Ты покупаешь еду на двоих. Это тоже подозрительно. Причём еду, которую не любишь сам. За тобой могли проследить.<br/>
— Это намёк больше не приносить сладостей? — Тобирама усмехается, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.<br/>
Мадара задумывается. Вздыхает. Молчит.<br/>
Единственное, ради чего Учиха готов поступиться даже правилами безопасности, это сладкое. Впрочем, Тобирама и сам не уверен, что в следующий раз сумеет удержаться от покупки. Слишком ему нравится алый блеск хищных глаз, когда он выкладывает перед Мадарой очередное лакомство.<br/>
Ну и, в конце концов, кто в деревне и для чего станет за ним следить? Все, включая Хашираму, уверены, что Мадара мёртв. Никому в голову не придёт искать мятежного Учиху в доме его главного врага. По правде говоря, ещё недавно Тобирама первый возмутился бы таким диким подозрением. </p><p>Должно быть, время переваливает за полночь, поскольку столбцы начинают расплываться перед глазами. Тобирама зевает, на минутку опускает голову на руки — и в следующее мгновение каким-то образом оказывается на кровати Учихи. Точнее, это его собственная кровать, конечно, где он иногда ночевал, когда засиживался за экспериментами допоздна, но с некоторых пор её занимает Мадара. Он и сейчас здесь, уместился на краю, тихо, как зверь в засаде.<br/>
— Я пойду, — бормочет Тобирама, пытаясь привстать на локте, но сильные пальцы удерживают его, с лёгкостью возвращая в горизонтальное положение.<br/>
— Спи, — приказывает низкий шёпот. — Спи.<br/>
И Тобирама повинуется, сквозь подступающую дрёму слыша мерное металлическое бряцанье. Нет, он определённо сошёл с ума — спать рядом с Учихой…</p><p>***<br/>
Кожа под пальцами тёплая и шелковистая. Тобирама старается сосредоточиться, ловя поток текущей в глубине тела чакры, но биение чужого сердца, напоминающее пойманную в ладонь птицу, отвлекает. Мадара дышит медленно и глубоко. Глаза полузакрыты, длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на бледные щёки, из-за чего кажутся ещё длинней. Губы беззащитно разомкнуты. В голову лезет смущающая и одновременно бесстыдно манящая мысль о том, появляется ли подобное выражение на лице Мадары во время близости… Хотя нет, наверное, в такие минуты он походит на дикого зверя. Прирученного, но всё равно опасного и оттого ещё более желанного дикого зверя.<br/>
Хаширама знает ответ на этот вопрос. Тобирама — нет.<br/>
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Мадара, когда он в третий раз опускает руки.<br/>
— А? Нет, всё нормально, просто я… Я сейчас, — так и не придумав, что соврать, Тобирама снова принимается за проверку каналов чакры.<br/>
Несмотря на то что плоть Мадары исцелилась достаточно быстро — с тех пор как восстановился процесс регенерации — выработка чакры у него долгое время была ослаблена. Опустошённое практически целиком тело не могло накапливать энергию. Но сейчас всё постепенно приходит в норму.<br/>
Кончики пальцев лёгкими касаниями скользят по упругим мускулам, проверяя узлы высвобождения чакры. Точки напряжения расположены по всему телу, но именно на груди, вблизи сердца, их действие наиболее интенсивно. Струящийся параллельно кровеносной системе поток ощущается мощным и ровным, и Тобирама изо всех сил пытается не замечать, как ощущаются сами мускулы. Вдоль позвоночника ползёт горячая дрожь, собственное дыхание давит на уши, отодвигая все остальные звуки. Почти непроизвольно ладонь соскальзывает вниз и ложится на мгновенно напрягшиеся мышцы пресса. Тёмные ресницы вспархивают, приоткрывая огненный взгляд, но Мадара не отодвигается, лишь полоска зубов за влажными губами становится острее.<br/>
Это неправильно… Он не Хаширама, не был им и никогда не будет. Мадара сейчас не в себе, он просто не понимает… зато когда поймёт — возненавидит с удвоенной силой.<br/>
Отдёрнувшись от искушения, Тобирама резко встаёт.<br/>
— Чакропоток в норме, — констатирует он, с отвращением слыша свой хриплый, подрагивающий голос. — Ты практически восстановился.<br/>
Мадара натягивает водолазку и какое-то время молчит, потом спрашивает со свойственной ему безжалостной прямотой:<br/>
— Я что-то натворил?<br/>
— О чём ты?<br/>
— Там, наверху. В деревне.<br/>
Тобирама чувствует, что на этот раз отмолчаться не получится. В тоне Мадары звучат знакомые жёсткие нотки, не предвещающие для собеседника Учихи ничего хорошего. Конечно, можно попытаться рывком броситься к двери, в несколько прыжков преодолеть лестницу…<br/>
Мгновение назад сладко развалившийся на подушках кот вскакивает и, припав к постели, вздыбливает шерсть. Тебя ещё не хватало, мелкий хищник, гроза окрестных воробьёв.<br/>
— Да, Мадара. Натворил.<br/>
— Я этого не помню, — шепчет Учиха. Он обхватывает руками голову, стискивая виски, тёмные спутанные пряди падают на лицо. — Я пытаюсь, но передо мной только мрак и пустота. Словно вся моя жизнь до тебя — сплошная пустота!<br/>
Странным образом это признание смывает возникшую между ними неловкость. Тобирама присаживается перед Мадарой на корточки и мягко сжимает узкие запястья. Заставляет опустить руки.<br/>
— Ты вспомнишь. Скорее всего, виноват побочный эффект истощения чакры. Такое бывает, когда тело шиноби оказывается на пределе своих возможностей.<br/>
Мадара горько вздыхает.<br/>
— Было много погибших?<br/>
Привычная картина мира сбивается. Тобирама моргает, подсчитывая, припоминая…<br/>
— Обошлось без жертв, — с запоздалым удивлением сообщает он скорее себе, чем Учихе. — Ты толком не успел ничего сделать.<br/>
Он говорит — и сам же не верит в собственные слова. Мадара — и не успел? Сын стали и огня, неистовый дух битвы, явившийся в Коноху ранним утром, когда дремали даже часовые на постах? Понимание шипастой лозой обвивает сердце. Значит, Мадаре нужен был Хаширама. С самого начала, всегда и везде, ему нужен был один лишь Хаширама. Иглы безумия разрастаются глубоко в груди, отравляя кровь и чакру, разнося яд ревности по всему телу.<br/>
Мадара коротко кивает, будто не сомневается, что Тобираме известны события того дня, как случившиеся, так и потенциально возможные. Вот только сам Тобирама в этом уже не уверен.</p><p>***<br/>
Напряжение разлито в воздухе. Короткий бурный ливень прибил к земле пыль, но не сумел смыть пятна сомнений и подозрений.<br/>
Хаширама стоит у окна, невидящим взором уставившись на многоцветье крыш. После дождя Коноха выглядит яркой и свежей, будто только что отстроенной. Мирное поселение шиноби. Оксюморон.<br/>
Если бы чакра тщательно запертых во временных пристанищах хвостатых могла вырваться на волю, деревня оказалась бы сметена с лица земли в единый миг. Сейчас она, как никогда, отражает свою истинную суть — растянутый во времени взрыв.<br/>
— А ведь мы заполучили такую силу именно благодаря Мадаре, — медленно произносит Хаширама. — Это он поймал лиса и привёл его к нам. С какой бы целью это ни было сделано, он первым нашёл этот путь.<br/>
Тобираме трудно винить брата за попытку найти хоть какое-то утешение. Он мог бы утешить его, но продолжает молчать. Потому что для Мадары Хаширама сейчас чужой человек, потому что Мито не заслужила такого удара, потому что Коноха не примет шиноби-отступника обратно, потому что сам Тобирама эгоистично не желает делиться тем, что ему даже не принадлежит…<br/>
И потому что деревня наполнена до краёв дикой силой в ожидании того, кто решится за нею прийти. Неумолимый отсчёт начат и размеренно вычёркивает дни.<br/>
— Несмотря ни на что… всё равно я ему благодарен, — еле слышно бормочет Хаширама.<br/>
Тобирама молча кладёт руку ему на плечо.<br/>
Чувство вины охотится за ними обоими.</p><p>За ужином Мадара отстранён и молчалив, непривычно равнодушный взгляд скользит по рисовым пирожкам с вишней и уходит в сторону. Даже кот при виде нетронутой еды на столе против обыкновения не клянчит дополнительную порцию. Тобираме самому кусок не лезет в горло, но он упрямо жуёт ломоть копчёной говядины, по вкусу приближающейся к картону. Возможно, если достаточно упорно делать вид, что всё в порядке, так оно и будет. Неловко повернувшись, он невзначай смахивает локтем с края стола плошку с соленьями. Глиняная посудина с глухим стуком бьётся на осколки, разметав по полу влажные ломтики овощей.<br/>
Вздрогнув, Мадара поднимает голову. В непроницаемой тьме глаз кружат водоворотом алые искры. Тобирама сотни раз видел, как зарождается предвестник битвы — шаринган, но сейчас Учихе драться не за что и не с кем. По крайней мере, Тобирама на это надеется.<br/>
— Если за мной придут, пострадаешь и ты.<br/>
— Этого не будет, Мадара.<br/>
— Какой же ты наивный, Сенджу, — это сказано без злости или ехидства, но с такой бесконечной усталостью, что становится не по себе.<br/>
— Никто ни о чем не подозревает. Поверь, за мной даже не следят.<br/>
— Это ты так думаешь.<br/>
— Я не думаю, я знаю!<br/>
Невесть с чего Мадара усмехается.<br/>
— А я вот потерял память, но не разум, Тобирама.<br/>
— Насчёт последнего — не в курсе, — обиженно буркает Тобирама, — мозги я твои не проверял.<br/>
Вместо ответного возмущения Мадара накрывает его стиснутую в кулак руку своей, обманчиво изящной, но способной сокрушать скалы. Если в этих руках окажется власть над всеми хвостатыми разом, мир может не трудиться, оказывая сопротивление. От него вряд ли что-нибудь уцелеет.<br/>
— Ты же понимаешь, мне лучше уйти, — даже не вопрос, сухая констатация факта. — В глубине души ты сам этого хочешь.<br/>
Тобирама как раз не хочет — ни в глубине души, ни… Меньше всего на свете он желает расставания со своим Учихой, но рассудок шепчет, что чем дальше Мадара окажется от Конохи, тем лучше.<br/>
Первый советник Хокаге не сможет сидеть в деревне вечно. Рано или поздно ему придётся отлучиться, и тогда Мадара на неопределённое время останется в доме один. Будет ли он терпеливо ждать возвращения Тобирамы или не утерпит и тайком выберется наружу? Вдруг Учиху узнают, поймают… попытаются наказать?<br/>
Тобирама уже видел его однажды лежащим в луже крови со сквозной дырой груди.<br/>
— Так будет безопаснее, — тихо подтверждает он и медленно опускает глаза.<br/>
Потому что вот это — полная правда. </p><p>***<br/>
Они движутся к краю леса, обозначающему формальную границу Конохи. Тобирама сам не знает, хочет он убедиться, что Мадара ушёл или что ему удалось уйти спокойно. В голове крутится недавний разговор о слежке и опасности. И кто бы сомневался, что все Учихи — параноики, но пугающе часто их параноидальные выводы совпадают с действительностью. Слишком часто, чтобы не обращать внимания.<br/>
Внутренний голос шепчет, что Тобирама сошёл с ума, отпуская Учиху на свободу. Если Мадара добредёт до ближайшего села, добудет там оружие и вернётся обратно, Тобирама не простит себя до конца жизни. Однако если Мадару найдут в Конохе и казнят — ничего не помнящего, не представляющего даже, в чём его вина… это будет преследовать Тобираму даже после смерти, за порогом чистого мира.<br/>
Но действительно ли Мадара ничего не помнит? Не притворяется ли, вводя бывшего врага в заблуждение?<br/>
И кто вообще сказал, что этот враг для него — бывший?<br/>
Как больно, оказывается, когда обвинения, так легко срывавшиеся с губ, могут обернуться правдой…<br/>
Солнце село несколько часов назад. Сквозь редкие просветы в тёмной кроне видны звёзды, усыпавшие небосвод. Их скудный свет едва озаряет прихотливо вьющуюся среди кустов тропку. Тобирама спотыкается о невидимый в полутьме корень, чуть не налетает на шероховатый искривленный ствол и мысленно рычит от досады, ожидая едкого комментария со стороны Учихи, гибкой тенью скользящего впереди. Однако Учиха не говорит ничего. Вряд ли не заметил неуклюжести спутника, но то ли из неясной снисходительности щадит его гордость, то ли не считает нужным затевать ссору. Тобирама даёт себе зарок вернуться к тренировкам с завтрашнего… нет, прямо с сегодняшнего дня. Он, самый быстрый шиноби в стране Огня, просто не имеет права опуститься до уровня хилого кабинетного учёного. Впрочем, Мадара всё равно не увидит его ни в той, ни в этой ипостаси. И это так…<br/>
— Дальше я один, — нарушает Мадара тишину, почти абсолютную в сонном оцепенении леса.<br/>
Вот и всё. Пора прощаться с тьмой, мягким бархатом укутывающей сердце. Пора вспомнить, кто он есть — и кем всегда будет. Сенджу Тобирама. Брат Первого Хокаге. Будущий Второй Хокаге.<br/>
На одно безрассудное мгновение Тобираме нестерпимо хочется сказать, что они поторопились, решение принято необдуманно, впопыхах, и вообще Мадара недостаточно окреп для дальнего пути… Он набирает в лёгкие воздуха — но успевает одёрнуть себя до того, как слабость и эгоизм победят рассудок.<br/>
— Пожалуйста, не причиняй вреда Конохе, — вместо этого просит Тобирама.<br/>
Он ждёт, что Мадара удивится, может, даже возмутится, но Учиха только кивает. Тёмные ресницы опускаются, скрывая непонятный взгляд. Горит ли в нём шаринган?<br/>
— Не буду.<br/>
Неожиданно он делает шаг вперёд и обнимает Тобираму за шею, рывком притягивая к себе. Проскальзывает горячим языком в рот, облизывает губы, прихватывая их зубами, неловко целует — почти кусает, выдыхая в горло тьму и огонь.<br/>
— Я иду в Сора-ку, — шепчет он, отстранившись. — Буду ждать тебя там.<br/>
Бросить деревню, клан, брата? Невозможно… немыслимо!<br/>
— Мадара, я не могу….. — жалобно начинает Тобирама и осекается, когда к губам прижимается тёплая жёсткая ладонь. Он поцеловал бы эти пальцы, привыкшие сжимать серп и не знающие ласки, но Мадара уже убирает руку.<br/>
— Я буду ждать, — повторяет он, — сколько потребуется, — и в следующее мгновение растворяется в лесном сумраке.<br/>
Тобирама отворачивается. Если постараться, можно вообразить, что никакого Мадары рядом с ним и не было. Просто горе и переутомление заставили его поверить в иллюзию. Надо же, какая насмешка судьбы! Мастерами иллюзий считаются Учихи, но прячутся в иллюзиях именно Сенджу. Значит ли это, что по замыслу бога шиноби спасение Сенджу зависит от Учих?<br/>
На пути домой он замечает маленькую тень, следующую за ним от куста к кусту. Тобирама усмехается, разглядывая острые уши, сосредоточенно торчащие из густой травы.<br/>
— Остался присматривать за мной? — спрашивает он темноту, на миг принявшую гибкую кошачью форму.<br/>
А может, тайный преследователь хочет убедиться, что человек отправится туда, куда велено.<br/>
Что это вообще такое — Сора-ку? Страна? Деревня? Гора за морем, где-нибудь на краю мира? Тобирама не знает, но в глубине души не сомневается, что вскоре придёт туда. Обязательно придёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>